Closet
by EverlastingDarkness
Summary: Squall, you see, preferred to stay in a closet. No, not a real one where you hang your clothes. He liked to stay in the closet of keeping his homosexuality a secret. But some one is about to change that. SquallXIrvine, AU.


_Summary: Squall, you see, preferred to stay in a closet. No, not a real one where you hang your clothes. He liked to stay in the closet of keeping his homosexuality a secret. But some one is about to change that. SquallXIrvine, AU._

**Authoress' Notes: **Yeah, so… this is my first lemon, and kind of just an experiment. I don't expect anyone to really like it so… yeah. It's an AU high school fic, Squall-centric.

**Warnings: **This fic contains a maleXmale relationship that involves sex. If you are offended by two guys having sex together, I suggest that you go elsewhere and read some hetero fic. This is homosexuality people, and if you don't like it, go away.

**Disclaimer: **If I actually owned FF8, the relationship between Squall and Irvine would be very prominent, and I would have Selphie kill Rinoa. Why? I dunno. I just feel it would be something Selphie would do. Or maybe it's just me.

_**Closet**_

_By Miraki/EverlastingDarkness_

_5/08/06_

He could hear them now.

"_Squall! How did this—I mean, you were…"_

"_I thought you were in love with Rinoa."_

"_Whoa, doesn't that mean that your bi?"_

"_Shit! Get away from me!"_

Maybe it wasn't a good idea. Perhaps he should just not tell him, and keep himself _in_ the closet.

The closet was good.

Squall happened to like his closet. It kept him safe. _Secure_. He didn't have to worry about people teasing him, or other guys running away from him. He could harbor all of his emotions in to that tiny, claustrophobic closet and just be his typical, "Squallie", self. No worries. Kinda like "hakuna matata". But, he never liked the Lion King. He just thought it was the worst possible Disney movie that was ever made.

He liked lions. Just look at his necklace.

But he thought that the Lion King degraded lions.

Yeah…

The wheels in Squall's head definitely didn't turn in the right direction.

So, Squall decided to hold himself up in his closet. He would go to school and act as if he still had a thing for Rinoa. If he did that, no one would find out about his little secret, right?

Too bad he was wrong.

XXXXX

Squall walked aimlessly down the halls of his school, buried in his own thoughts. This had given him a painful migraine and he pinched the bridge of his nose to soothe it, even if it was only by a slight bit. This always happened to him. He would think too much, give himself a headache, and then try to calm it by pinching his nose. It was a daily, almost hourly, routine.

His thoughts weren't about anything in particular. He was thinking about his life, and how he came to be the way he is. Some say you're born with it. Like, in your DNA or something. Others say it's a choice. But what about him?

How did he come to like guys?

He supposed it was a choice that he made, kinda subconsciously. Up until about a year ago he liked girls. His crush was Rinoa, but she was in an off and on relationship with Seifer Almasy. He had hoped to one day ask her out. But he didn't get around to it. Every time he worked up the courage to ask her, he soon found out she was already back together with Seifer.

Yeah, definitely a choice he had made.

Or, had he made a choice to like girls when he was really young?

Now his migraine was worse. He was confusing himself.

"Yo, Squall!" Zell had cried out, ceasing the thoughts running through his head. Squall quit pinching the bridge of his nose and looked ahead to see Zell jogging towards him. "I've been looking for you all morning!"

Squall winced. The blonde had a loud voice. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Zell punched his arm playfully. "You're just as moody as ever. You all right, man?"

"Yeah. Just… thinking."

Zell scratched the area near his tattoo and sighed. "You never change."

Squall shrugged at Zell's comment and adjusted his shoulder bag to rest more comfortably on his shoulder. It was just like Zell to be all cheery and hyper while Squall slumped around in his own thoughts, giving himself a headache. And why couldn't Zell just leave him alone sometimes. He had a small inkling in his gut that Zell could be gay as well. "Whatever."

"Is that all you can say? Every time I say something, you always say 'whatever'. And you mumble it too! What the hell is up with you, man?"

"Nothing."

"See, then you pull that shit."

Squall glared at his so-called "friend" with his cold gray eyes. Maybe that would get him to go away.

Too bad it didn't. "Alright, I'm gonna get to class." _Thank God._ Squall thought. "I'll see you at lunch." And Zell started off in a jog once again down the hall. Squall continued on his way.

Now, back to his thoughts…

Where was he? Oh, yeah, right. Let's continue.

When he first decided that, yes, he liked guys was back when he first met Irvine two months ago. Irvine was your typical cowboy. He wore the hat, the boots, even the pants. His hair was long, auburn brown and pulled back into a low ponytail. Those eyes, the eyes Squall could've drowned in, were a dark blue, almost purple. They were so beautiful. But, some one as beautiful as him could get anyone they wanted.

As long as they weren't guys.

There wasn't any hope for Squall.

He was sure Irvine didn't swing the way Squall did. The beautiful cowboy had dated Selphie. And he hit on many different girls all the time.

So, who else was there? Would Squall ever find happiness?

"Squall!" Speak of the devil. "What's up, man?" Irvine asked, patting Squall's shoulder. Squall shuddered slightly under his touch, a blush tinting his pale cheeks.

"Just going to class." Squall answered softly, moving a little bit away from Irvine. Any more of this and Squall might just jump him, right there in the hallway. He tried his best to stay away from Irvine, at all costs. Some how the cowboy still managed to find him. Squall really didn't have any luck.

"Ah, English, right?" Irvine knew Squall's schedule? He obviously paid attention to Squall. "Nice. So, did you know that Rinoa broke up with Seifer again? It's your big chance!"

"I don't think there's any chance." Squall glanced at the ground, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Just ask her!" Irvine placed his hands on Squall's shoulders, giving him a little shake. "How easy is that?"

"I… I can't." _Because I'm in love with you._ Squall thought. He couldn't tell Irvine that.

"Want me to do it for you?"

Squall glanced up, eyes wide. "No!" He snapped. Irvine stepped back, frightened just a little bit by Squall's sudden burst of anger.

"Alright, man." Irvine sighed. "Take it easy, ok? You've been actin' kinda strange lately. I'll see you after school." He left, taking off towards his classroom.

"Of course I have been." Squall said aloud, yet soft enough so that the other students around him couldn't hear. "And it's all because of you."

XXXXX

Squall rummaged around in his lunch bag for something _edible_. Or, something that looked edible. He had found that bag hidden in the back of his locker and dug it out. Who knows how long it had been in there. He grabbed it anyway, knowing he had forgotten his lunch and wouldn't have anything to eat otherwise. Eew, was that a moldy sandwich?

He didn't want to know.

"So, I hear Rinoa and Seifer are back together again." Zell stated, clearly trying to start a conversation. "Lost your chance again."

"I suppose so." Squall sighed, tossing his lunch bag full of moldy food in the garbage.

"You don't seem too upset. Aren't you crazy about Rinoa?"

"Not anymore." Squall leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "So, why did they break up in the first place?"

Zell chuckled to himself. "Over the stupidest thing! She said she saw Seifer making out with Irvine in the hallway during class!"

This caught Squall's attention. He put his hands on the counter and looked over at Zell. "Is it true!"

"Whoa, calm down, boy." Zell patted Squall's shoulder. "Seifer denied it. Though, I don't know Irvine's side of the whole story. Hey, there he is now!"

Squall turned around and looked over to where Zell was pointing. Irvine was, in fact, in the cafeteria. "He doesn't have this lunch…" Squall whispered.

"He does now." Zell stated.

Irvine seemed to be looking for some one, casting different glances all over the cafeteria. He looked slightly hurt. "I'll be right back." Squall muttered, standing up and walking over to the cowboy.

He spotted him, his eyes suddenly brightening. "There you are!" Irvine shouted as Squall approached.

"What're you doing here?" Squall asked. Irvine may be the same age as Squall, but they were a whole school year apart. Which meant Irvine was supposed to be in class. And, normally, Squall wouldn't approach Irvine like this. But the cowboy looked so hurt. Squall couldn't help but to come when his crush was in need.

"I need to talk to you." Irvine said so soft Squall almost didn't hear it. He grabbed his arm. "Come on." He led them out into a secluded area in the Commons, a place where students liked to gather and talk. However, they weren't aloud there during lunch.

"What's this about?"

"It's about… what happened with Seifer."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Squall sat down on a bench and motioned for Irvine to sit down as well. "Seifer said it didn't happen. So—"

"It did happen."

"Wha?..." Squall stammered, shocked. Irvine, was he…

Did he actually swing the same way Squall did?

"I mean, he's the one that came on to me, saying he wasn't with Rinoa." Irvine buried his head in his hands, running his hands up his auburn hair and resting his hands on his head. "I… I believed him, Squall. I actually believed him. And I feel so stupid about it." He looked over to the cafeteria, then cast his glance back at Squall. "So, anyway, there are people that actually believe I'm… well… you know."

Squall nodded, understanding what the cowboy was trying to get out. "But, shouldn't people know? Or did you want to keep it a secret?"

"I wanted to keep it a secret. I didn't want to ruin my reputation. But, now, with this--"

There was an awkward moment of silence between them as Squall tried to decide what to do. Should he tell Irvine the he was in the same boat with him, or should he keep it a secret like he was going to? He couldn't decide.

"I feel the same way." Squall mumbled softly, not knowing he had spoken out loud until Irvine glanced at him, raising an inquiring eyebrow with a slight smile.

"Are you… are you really?"

"Yeah. I suppose so."

Irvine glanced around before reaching up with his hand and resting it on Squall's cheek. "Then you won't mind if I do this, right?" He leaned closer until finally giving Squall what he always wanted.

A kiss. A gentle, passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime for Squall, but in reality was only a few seconds. Irvine pulled back, but Squall wanted more, and pulled the cowboy back in for a rougher kiss, prodding at Irvine's lips with his tongue, trying to gain access, but failing to do so. Irvine finally complied, realizing they were screwed anyway if some one were to see them, and opened his mouth. Squall dove in and searched the cowboy's mouth, wanting to memorize every nook and cranny. However, the cowboy put up more of a fight and battled with Squall for dominance. He won, of course, having more experience in this subject than Squall.

Looks like we know who's going to be seme.

They were soon interrupted as some one shouted as loud as they could, "Holy shit!"

And it was none other than Zell Dincht.

The class gossip.

Yeah, see, he was the one that knew everything. He was the one that went around telling people rumors that were either true or false and told everything that was going on with Squall. That's why Squall never really told him anything.

Guess Squall couldn't hide in the secure closet.

Thanks a lot, Zell.

"Squall! "Squall! How did this—I mean, you were…" Zell walked closer as students began looking out the door of the cafeteria, some getting up to follow the gossip. "I thought you were in love with Rinoa."

Some of the other students began to say stuff too.

"Whoa, doesn't that mean that your bi?"

"Shit! Get away from me!"

It was just as Squall had imagined. And now, he didn't have a choice. Well, instead of being all proud about it, he buried his head in his hands like Irvine had earlier, hiding his red, blushing cheeks from the crowd of students as Irvine glanced off to the side.

However, it wasn't just left to talking about them. Some random student, possibly Raijin, had grabbed the collar of Squall's shirt and jerked him upward. "Fuckin' fag." He hissed darkly, slamming his fist into Squall's cheek.

Irvine sent him one back at Raijin, sending him to the floor. "Don't hit him." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Raijin backed away. He knew not to get on the bad side of an upperclassman. "A'right, man."

Fujin, a half blind girl that hangs around with Raijin, helped the boy up. "LEAVE." She said to Irvine, pointing at him with her index finger and motioning towards the door.

"I don't have to leave."

"Come on. Let's just go." Squall said as he tugged on Irvine's sleeve. "It's not worth it."

Irvine sighed. "Fine." He stood with Squall and wrapped his arm around underclassman's waist. Squall sent a cold glare towards the mob of students, stabbing each of them with a shiny dagger in his mind. "Let's go Squall." Irvine pulled Squall into a tighter embrace and walked the two of them out the front doors.

Squall wanted to run away. To run away with Irvine to only God knows where.

And he wanted to fuck him.

Oh, God, he wanted to fuck him so _bad_.

"Where to, Squall?"

Squall snapped out of his thoughts at the question and looked at Irvine, only shrugging. "Where ever."

"Well… my parents won't be home for another four hours. We can go to my house."

Irvine looked almost desperate, Squall decided, and nodded. "Sure."

XXXXX

"So, do you want anything to drink?" Irvine asked as Squall settled himself on the couch in the living room. "We've got orange juice, milk, water, and soda if you're a caffeine addict."

"I'm… good."

"If you say so." He settled himself next to Squall, though a safe distance away as to disturb him.

Squall wanted the cowboy to be closer. Wanted to feel his warmth, to breath in his scent, to touch that smooth skin, to kiss those lips, those luscious lips that he craved. He wanted the cowboy so badly it _hurt_. He wanted the cowboy _inside _him.

He blushed as his pants suddenly felt tighter in the crotch and ceased any further thoughts about the teen sitting next to him. Squall hoped Irvine wouldn't notice. It would be so embarrassing if--

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Squall jumped at the voice. "Erm, uh… nothing in particular."

"Your pants seem to think the opposite."

Damn.

He noticed.

"Well, I, uh--"

"Thinkin' about me?"

"I don't--"

"You want me, don't you? I can tell."

"Irvine?"

Irvine placed a hand on Squall's chest, trailing it down to the hem of his leather pants. "I've wanted you for a long time, Squall." He ran his hand over the bulge in Squall's pants, squeezing ever so gently. "And you want it too, am I right?"

Squall couldn't take much more of the teasing and pressed his lips to Irvine's harshly. He pulled back, smirking at the surprised expression that grazed the cowboy's features. "Do it hard." He breathed, his eyes half lidded. "Don't hold back."

"Are you virgin? Wait, what a silly question." He kissed Squall lightly, a smirk of his own playing on his lips. "Of course you are."

"And you're not?" Squall asked, incredulous.

"No." Irvine answered solemnly. "Seifer… me and Seifer…"

"You're kidding!" He laughed.

"No. He found out I was gay, and, well… Rinoa stopped pleasing him. So, he came to me. I suppose you could say he wanted a new experience." Irvine pressed him backwards on to the couch, placing his head in the crook of his neck. "He wouldn't tell my secret if I agreed to have sex with him. You could say we were… fuck buddies."

"Wow…" Squall sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." He nipped at Squall's neck. "But why are we talking anyway?" Irvine moved a hand between them to the bulge in Squall's pants again, squeezing it a bit harder this time. Squall gasped. "It seems you're getting rather impatient."

And Squall was. He kissed Irvine again, begging for him to open his mouth so he could dive in and taste what he had tasted briefly earlier. Irvine complied willingly, their tongues battling once again. Irvine let Squall win this time, letting him roam his mouth freely. "You're right." Squall whispered as he pulled back for air a few moments later. "I'm very impatient."

"Then let's not keep you waiting." Irvine swiftly unbuckled Squall's belt, tossing it to the side and quickly moving back to unbutton his leather pants. He tugged them down to his ankles, realizing then that he had forgotten to take off Squall's boots. He fumbled with them, cursing when he couldn't get them off. He managed, however, and tossed the pants to the side. "Ready?"

A blush grazing his features, Squall nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright." He leaned down, licking the tip slowly before sucking the head lightly. Squall moaned, arching up in to Irvine, wanting to feel more of Irvine's warm mouth around his cock. Irvine smirked, knowing full well what Squall wanted and took the entire member into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside, pulling back to the tip before running it back down and beginning to suck. Pre cum trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Knowing the other was about ready to come, he sucked harder and Squall's throbbing member.

"Nnh, Irvine… I'm going to--" Before he could finish his sentence he moaned loudly as he came, Irvine swallowing every last drop.

Irvine wiped his mouth with a sigh and slid his hands up Squall's white shirt, jerking it off his head. He proceeded to undress himself, Squall helping with his shirt as he fumbled with his pants.

A moment later, they were both stark naked. Irvine straddled Squall, their erections rubbing against each other. Irvine wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Pre cum ran down his hardened cock as they rocked against each other, kissing each other harshly, hands roaming over each other as if trying to memorize the other's curves and shape. Irvine placed two fingers in to Squall's mouth as he led a trail of kisses down the boy's neck, running his tongue over Squall's hardened nipples.

Irvine snaked a hand behind Squall to the small of his back and down to his ass, using his other hand to lift one of the boy's legs over his shoulder. "Are you ready?" Irvine asked.

"As ready as I can be." Squall answered, his eyes fluttering closed as Irvine ran a finger down the crease in his butt to his entrance. He let out a soft moan mixed with a muffled cry of pain as Irvine inserted one finger. "Nngh…"

"You ok?" Irvine saw Squall nod the best that he could and he took that as initiative to press the finger in further.

"Irvi-- nnh." Squall moaned as Irvine pulled his finger out, only to move it back in a moment later. Irvine kept the steady motion of pulling that lone finger out and pushing back in for a few more seconds before adding a second finger. "More…"

Irvine smirked as he kissed Squall, moving his two fingers harder and faster in to Squall, making a scissor motion with his fingers to stretch the boy's entrance.

Squall leaned in to Irvine, nipping at his ear lobe. He let out in a breathy whisper, "I want you inside me."

Irvine smiled at this, retracting his fingers. "I'm glad." He whispered back, repositioning himself so the head of his cock was just outside Squall's entrance. With but a nod of his head, Irvine entered Squall slowly.

Squall threw his head back in pure pleasure and slight pain as Irvine pressed in further. "More… harder… ngh…" He moaned. Irvine slid further in and Squall almost screamed in pain mixed with sheer pleasure. "Irvine!" He grunted.

Their bodies moved together in a fluid motion, rocking against each other. Irvine pulled his cock back out of Squall, only to press it in again harder, rubbing against a certain sweet spot in Squall that caused the male to let out a surprised gasp. Irvine continued to hit that spot as he pushed in and out. Irvine was reaching his climax.

"Nnn, Squall…"

"Irvine… ah, I…"

"Squall!" Irvine shouted as he gave one final thrust before filling Squall with his cum, milking him dry. He collapsed on top of the other male, pulling out ever so gently.

The two males just lay there, Irvine wrapping his arms around the smaller male's pale body. He knew his parents would be home soon, but he didn't care. Neither did Squall.

"What should we tell the kids at school?" Squall asked, out of breath.

"Nothing. We'll just act as if it wasn't anything new." Irvine answered, that familiar smirk on his lips.

It seems there was no hiding in the closet for Squall.

**Authoress' Ending Notes: **So, tell me how I did by clicking that little purple button down there. Pretty please!

Also, I probably won't continue this, I'm thinking of just keeping it a one shot, cause there's basically no point to this fic. So, no requests to continue, mm'kay?

--Miraki


End file.
